Late Night Call
by CatOrgy
Summary: She can't wait. She needs him. Now. (Lemon, Oneshot)


I. Can't. Stop.

Can't stop thinking of him. Can't stop looking at photos of him. Can't stop imagining his hands on me.

It's driving me fucking mad.

All I ever want, all I'll ever need is HIM. And when I can't be with him, I don't want to be with anyone. I don't want to be here. I don't want to be alive.

I live for him. Only for him.

For the way he looks at me. The way he touches me, kisses me, talks to me listens to me loves me.

He is my everything.

And even as I sit here and think about how much he means to me, how much I love him and how much I love his love, I can't stop thinking about fucking him.

I can never stop thinking about fucking him...

So badly, I try to save my orgasms for him... But sometimes it's just too much. The thoughts get so intense. I miss him so badly. I have to feel him, even if it's just me, imagining his hands on me...

I lay in bed in just a shirt - one he's left here with me - and my panties. I close my eyes and inhale his scent, imagining him here with me. I hug my arms around my body, slowly carressing my skin. I can feel him... feel his breath on my neck, his voice, whispering in my ear how soft I feel...

I run my fingers down my body, to the bottom of his shirt, and start to touch the skin underneath. Dragging my nails up my stomach, I reach my ribs and dig my fingers into them, like he would do if he were touching me... It hurts. But because he wants to do this... I won't stop him. I would never stop him from hurting me. I'm his. He can do anything he wants...

God, what am I doing... I'm _his_. I shouldn't be enjoying myself without him...

I reach for my phone, exiting out of the picture of him staring down at me as if I'm sucking his cock, and call him.

It's late. He's probably asleep. But I need to hear his voice. I need him to know how I feel, now, without him here.

He answers on the third ring, his voice sounding sleepy but sexy. _The way he sounds when he tells me I'm beautiful in the middle of the night..._

He asks me what's wrong. I tell him, tell him how fucking crazy I'm going without him and how I just needed to hear his voice and how I just wanted him to know what I was doing here without him.

"No," he tells me, his voice stern. "You will wait for me, Sherry. It won't be long... I'll see you soon, and I'll make you cum."

I shake my head vigorously, though I know he can't see me. "I can't wait, baby... I need you, now... I need to feel you. Please... just touch me..."

He starts to object as I put my hand down my panties. "Sherry, stop."

I won't listen. I gasp as my fingers reach my sex, and I hear his sharp intake of breath. "Sherry..."

"I want to taste you, baby... Won't you cum for me...?" I ask him through heavy breaths.

"Sherry, please... just wait for me..."

"I can't stop. I need this. I've held back for too long and now... I can't stop... I won't..." I moan out as I dip two fingers inside myself.

"God dammit, baby..." I hear him grunt out over my low moans. "You're so fucking spoiled, you know that...?" His breathing becomes uneven.

"Stop spoiling me, then..." I gasp. I moan.

"You know I can't say no to you, baby... and it drives me fucking crazy..." His breathing becomes erattic. I can only imagine what he's doing...

"Baby..." I start, between the heavy breaths and the moans I can't keep quiet, "are you touching yourself for me...?"

"No, baby... you are... You're touching me... Your soft hands on my cock... stroking me..."

And I can feel him. His cock, throbbing in my hand, so hard and so thick...

"I love your cock, baby... I just wanna taste you..." I remove my fingers from myself and suck, imagining the wetness to be his warm fluid.

"Yes, baby... taste me... It's all for you..."

My eyes closed, his scent with me, it all feels so real. I can feel him with me, feel him hovering over me. His lips on my lips, his tongue fighting to get inside my mouth. His hands, exploring my body...

"Baby..." he whispers in my ear. I imagine his teeth nipping lightly. "Tell me what you want..."

"I want you inside me... I want your cock... I want you to stretch me and fill me and love me..." I need him. I always need him.

"Then take me, baby."

I push my fingers inside me once again, crying out. It's not the same... nothing would ever come close to his cock, but having him here with me... it makes it so much better...

"Jaaaake... you make me feel so good, baby... Your cock is so thick... you stretch me so good..." I move my body as if he's here, between my legs, fucking me and hurting me and loving me.

"And you're so tight, baby..." His breath becomes harsher. I can tell he's close...

"Baby... will you cum for me...? I need it..." But I don't think he understands... I always say I need it. But, I really do... It's like a fucking life source. It gives me so much. So much energy, so much hope, so much love... It's more than just a sexual release. It's a promise he's making, only to me. He'll never share this love with anyone else...

"Baby..." I hear his voice break. He's grunting and panting and he's the sexiest man I've ever known. The fact I make him feel this way, cum so hard... it pleases me to no end.

I finish with him, arching my back and screaming his name. It takes me a minute to recover. Heavy breathing fills my ears, mine and his. Once I'm able to speak again, I say, "Ok, baby. That's all I wanted. Goodnight."

He laughs, and so do I. I love how so quickly, after being so intimate, we can just be our silly selves.

"You're right though," he says. "I've gotta work in the morning, you know. I need to get back to sleep. Right after I clean myself up with the panties you let me hold onto to..."

Just the thought of him cumming into my panties gets me all worked up again.

No. Bed time. Work. Right.

"Yea... sorry to have called so late. I just... I can't get off without you. I was going insane."

"It's ok, baby. You can call me anytime. For anything."

"I know... I love you, Jake."

"I love you, Sherry."

We hang up, I grab his underwear, breathe them in, smile, and fall asleep.


End file.
